Reflection
by Evil raccoon
Summary: Naruto have been wanting to bring Sasuke back to Konoha ever since he left. What will happen when Sasuke suddenly appears? SasuNaru one-shot, yaoi,


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

The wind was playing with the branches, and the rain was pouring down carefully. Naruto watched his reflection getting ruined by the raindrops as they hit the surface of the water. His eyes were getting blurry by watching it. He didn't know how long he had been standing like this.

The moon was shining brightly, making the reflections in the water nearly as easy to see as if it had been a sunny midday.

The night was restless, and so was Naruto. He couldn't sleep. He didn't really know why, he just felt like he had to go out and train. But he wasn't training. He had just been staring blankly at the waters surface, having this strange familiar feeling he couldn't figure out what meant. The feeling was growing stronger every second and it was confusing him to no end.

The rain suddenly stopped falling and Naruto could see his reflection clearly. He stared into his own eyes, as if trying to gaze into his brain to see what was going on. Because he really had no idea what was going on. He had no clue what he was thinking. It had been like that a lot lately.

The last few years he had done nothing, but thinking about how to save Sasuke. But now he was just confused. He wanted Sasuke back. Of course he did. More than anything he wanted Sasuke back, but he had started to think that he was becoming like his lost friend. The one thought constantly stuck in his mind. The one thought about getting Sasuke back. Just as Sasuke's one thought about killing Itachi. Had rescuing Sasuke become the meaning of his life? His lifetime goal? Was he willing to betray his other friends to reach it, as Sasuke was?

Naruto interrupted his own thoughts as he felt the familiar feeling grew dramatically stronger. He felt a familiar presence. He wasn't alone. As he focused his gaze on the water once more, his eyes grew wide. His reflection wasn't the only one showing on the waters surface anymore. Right beside it, the reflection of the person overtaking his thoughts materialized itself.

Sasuke was standing beside him, eyes focusing on his own reflection, just as Naruto's had been. His hair was dripping wet and Naruto could vaguely see a drop of water slide down his half-bare chest. His face was expressionless, as if he didn't notice Naruto was there. But his next actions gave proof that he definitely knew the blonde haired boy was there.

Naruto nearly gasped as he felt Sasuke's hand grip his own and hold on to it firmly. He was in a too big shock to move. He just stared wide-eyed and stunned. His brain had completely shut down.

"Hi dobe," he heard Sasuke whisper gently by his side.

"Sasuke," he managed to choke out as he turned his head to look at the raven haired boy, to check if he was really there. He was. Sasuke was standing beside him, eyes and hair as dark as ever, skin as pale as Naruto remembered. His faithful katana was on his back. The same katana he had tried killing Naruto with only months before. Naruto let his gaze wander to their hands, and before he knew what he was doing he was clutching Sasuke's hand tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

"Are you coming back?" Naruto asked hoarsely, feeling like something was stuck in his throat. He could sense Sasuke shake his head.

He didn't know why he hadn't attacked the other boy by now. Why he hadn't started a fight and done everything in his power to make Sasuke come back. Hadn't that been the plan? Wasn't that the reason he had been training these years? But he stayed rooted to the spot, staring blankly at the water. And there was a long silence as both the boys took in the sight of the others reflection, as if trying to memorize every detail.

"Is he still alive?" Naruto asked after a while, not moving his gaze.

"Yes," Sasuke stated simply, knowing clearly who Naruto was talking about.

"We want to help you, you know,"

"I know,"

Naruto didn't say anything more. He did understand Sasuke. He always had. He just didn't like the idea of him going after Itachi on his own. He felt like he wanted to avenge Itachi as well, but deep down he knew it was Sasuke's job and only his.

"I– We– They all miss you," Naruto stated clumsily, squeezing the other teens hand.

"I know," Sasuke said again, this time it was only a whisper.

Naruto saw Sasuke's reflection turn to face his, and knew that the real Sasuke had turned to face him as well. Naruto swallowed before doing the same, turning to his lost friend.

He didn't have the time to think before it happened. Sasuke had softly pressed his lips against Naruto's and was kissing him passionately. Naruto closed his eyes as he allowed his brain to shut down, not wanting to think. He gave into the kiss and pressed his lips with a bit more force onto Sasuke's. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime.

As Naruto watched Sasuke disappear into the distance, he knew it had been a kiss worth dying for. It was filled with love and confession and said everything and nothing all at once. Even if his brain was more confused now than earlier, he felt like he didn't care. Because his heart wasn't confused at all.

* * *

**A/N:** Please tell me what you think. R&R


End file.
